


[PODFIC] Incentive Pay

by Loolph



Series: Tibbs Snapshots [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Tony knows there's a way to get what he wants but he's not sure what it is.





	[PODFIC] Incentive Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incentive Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72906) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



I simply love NCIS. It calms me down, the relations between the characters bring me peace. I was deeply moved by JaneDavitt's angst in this story between Gibbs and DiNozzo. So, taking unrestrained advantage of JaneDavitt's blanket permission to play with her work, I spent a lovely weekend with the Navy Boys and my new mic. This here, is me spreading all that feelings... And there will be more of her work. Enjoy!

Music: [You're Not Ready by Mayer Hawthorne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb2J1kFWtFM)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x8gnpakmbud4hm9/Incentive_Pay_by_JaneDavitt.mp3).


End file.
